This protocol investigates the role of mild cortisol elevations in suppression of TSH secretion. TSH levels will be measured in healthy subjects or subjects with adrenal insufficiency at baseline and during infusions of low doses of hydrocortisone designed to mimic mild stress-induced cortisol elevations.